The Concert
by nagaesan715
Summary: Amy, Sally, and Mina go to New York City for their concert.
1. Chapter 1: Introduction

**Amy Rose**

I walk out of the bathroom, having just applied pink lipstick. I spin my frilly orange tutu, and puff up the sleeves of my green blouse. Sally Acorn and Mina the Mongoose are waiting for me outside my bedroom door. Mina says, "Let's go!"

My name is Amy Rose. I am an eight-year-old hedgehog who loves Sonic. I formed a band with my friends Sally Acorn, a 15-year-old squirrel, and Mina the Mongoose, a 16-year-old mongoose. We started the band 6 years ago, when we wrote a song about Sonic.

We had performed it at Station Square in the late winter of 2008, and everyone loved it. We went on tour, performing everywhere. Now it's 2014.

Me, Mina, and Sally walk outside my house. Sally shows us an ad in a newspaper that reads,

"_AMY, SALLY, AND MINA ARE PERFORMING LIVE._

_SEE THEM AT 10:00 PM, IN TIMES SQUARE! _

_THE CONCERT ENDS AT 11:15. BUY TICKETS ONLINE AT !_"

"Times Square?" I ask Mina. Sally tells us, "It's a place in New York City. It's full of entertainment!" Then a big black car rolls in front of the house. "The VIP Limo!" we all shout. We run into the limo, and we take off.


	2. Chapter 2: Hittin' the Road

**Mina the Mongoose**

"Oh-oh-oh yeah, oh-oh-oh yeah," I sing. The limo is heading down the turnpike, and me, Sally, and Amy are practicing our new song. It is called "Please Love Me", and I got the idea for it while watching one of our music videos. Sally pauses, and then sings her line like a pro. After we finish the song, Amy pulls out her portable record player. She also takes out a record, which reads "Strawberry Shortcake Live". When she sets up the turntable and puts the record in, a cover of "New York, New York" plays. We all sing along to it, and stick our heads out the window to wave at the scenery of the turnpike. When the song is over, I pause the record player and take out my iPhone. Amy and Sally look at the screen of the phone as I search up "stuff to do in Times Square" on Google. I click on a site called "Time Out NYC", and it brings me to a list of attractions in Times Square. I turn to Amy and tell her, "Ooh, you'll like this. There's a humongous Toys-R-Us in Times Square!" "Yeah! Yeah!" Sally shouts as she looks at an image of the giant toy store. "With a gigantic Ferris wheel?" Amy asks as she looks at the page. "Yep," I reply as I show her a picture of the wheel. "Let's all go to New York, New York, New York!" we yell, referencing the Strawberry Shortcake Live record we listened to. The limo driver, Fiona Fox, turns to us and states, "We're going to have to pick up food to eat on the way. Let's take out Arby's!"

**Sally Acorn**

Me, Amy, Mina, and Fiona enter Arby's, only to be greeted by crowds of screaming fans. "OH MY GOD, IT'S AMY, SALLY, AND MINA!" a young hedgehog with brown hair screams. A weird creature with black hair and horns sitting next to her mutters, "That song they performed was horrible. I don't know why that fourteen-year-old idiot they call me thought their songs were cute…" "Oh, don't be so silly, San!" the young hedgehog tells the creature. I walk to the counter and order 3 medium chicken strips, curly fries, and a soda to go. Me, Fiona, Mina, and Amy get our food and walk out of the restaurant. When we get into the limo, we speed off towards the road. "Hey, look!" I tell Amy and Mina. "We're in Brooklyn!" I point to a sign that says "Welcome to Brooklyn". We clap and cheer as we enter New York.


	3. Chapter 3: Fortune Telling Tactics

**Amy Rose**

"Look what I've got," I tell Sally and Mina as we speed through the streets of Brooklyn. I lift up a piece of folded origami from my lilac duffel bag. Mina asks me, "What is that?" "It's a cootie catcher," I answer. "It catches cooties - contagious bugs that come from boys and make you itch all over!" Sally shakes her head. She corrects, "You're thinking of head lice, hun. The cooties you speak of actually make you swell up like a balloon. You're right. Cooties are contagious, so everyone will be inflated in a week by someone who has them!" "Let's see what this cootie-catcher can do!" I yell. "Pick a number," I tell Sally. She looks at the numbers on the cootie catcher, and picks 1. "One," I state. I open and close the cootie catcher one time. "Pick any number inside," I say to Sally. "Five," she exclaims. I open and close the cootie catcher 5 times. I excitedly say, "Now, pick a number, and I'll open the flap!" "Uhh...nine," Sally mumbles. I open up the flap that says "9". "Your passion in life will serve you well," I proclaim. "So," Sally asks, "poetry will serve me well?" "Yep," I respond, "you'll write new songs." Mina gets our food from the little table in front of our seats (and behind Fiona's seat). "Delivered from Arby's!" we holler. We eat the food.

**Fiona Fox**

I hear Amy using her fortune teller, and I smile every time she calls it a cootie catcher. She'll give up on cooties soon. "Oh man!" I yell from the driver's seat. "Your fans!" Everyone is chanting "Amy, Sally, and Mina!" They scream happily, whoop, cheer, clap, and are waving flags and banners that have "Amy, Sally, and Mina" written on them. The same young hedgehog from the Arby's we went to is spinning around, clapping in a weird way, jumping, and doing other things. She starts singing "The Life of Me" and "Tails" - two old songs Amy, Sally, and Mina sang, circa 2009. Mina calls from her seat, "Do I hear 'The Life of Me'?" I nod my head. Mina, Sally, and Amy open up their window and start singing "Sonic! Sonic! Doing his Unleashed! It breaks me into pieces when he sneezes on his glove - doing his Unleashed!" I start smiling. "Hi Tails! You're not Sonic! No shoes, no gloves, oh no." I sway to the girls' singing, as do the fans. We start driving again.


	4. Chapter 4: Manhattan is an Awesome Place

**Sally Acorn**

We drive into Manhattan. Then, the limo door opens, and we get dropped off. We wave goodbye to Fiona Fox, and walk around. The young hedgehog with brown hair appears again! She gives me, Amy, and Mina high-fives. She then tells us, "I'm Danielle and I really like your songs!" "Hi," Mina greets Danielle. Danielle runs away to a black building, and we head on. "Hey! A Wal-Mart!" Amy shouts. The three of us walk in.

However, this Wal-Mart is weird! People inflating, people vomiting, and a magical-girl like woman watching it all. When we walk into the food aisle to get chips and soda, we see a boy Amy's age eat some teddy bear-shaped macaroni and cheese. His face turns into a psychotic clown-like face, and then he starts making weird monkey noises. Then, he starts shop-lifting items! "Call the police! Shoplifting clown!" Mina yells. "YEAH, YOU SHOULD REALLY CALL THE COPS!" we all yell. Amy goes and tackles the weird boy. She takes her Arby's soda cup, and shouts, "IF YOU REALLY WANNA LIVE, THEN TALK TO THE SODA!" She pours the soda all over him, and the boy gets a normal face again. "Let's get outta this Wal-Mart!" I tell Mina and Amy. "Yes!" they exclaim. We buy our stuff, and run out of the Wal-Mart screaming and waving our hands in the air.

**Amy Rose**

We stand outside of the Plaza Hotel. Mina looks up the hotel on Google. "Good! It's a five-star hotel." The man watching the line lets us in, and we check in for a night of fun. I get into the sixth room on the ninth floor. Sally and Mina get into the seventh room. I get my laptop out of my duffel bag, and set it up. I take a shower, and can overhear Sally taking a shower as well. Then, later, Mina gets into the shower. She's singing "Love to Me", one of our favorite songs performed by us. I can also hear Nicole, Sally's portable computer, talking about how the Plaza Hotel is very famous, and also featured in a famous book. I log into my laptop, and post on BlogSpot's "Amy, Sally, and Mina: Superstars!" blog about how I'm at the Plaza Hotel. Then I hear the door being knocked.

I open the door. Sally and Mina are there. "Ready to hit the mall?" Sally asks. "Yes!" I cheer.

We go to the Manhattan Mall and start singing a song.

"Sonic, Sonic, I love you,

It's Friday night on my new Wii,

Oh but Sonic, every time I see you

Please be fallin' - for me!"

Mina asks, "Where's Sonic, anyways?"

Then...Sonic rushes down to us! How did that happen? Mina says to me & Sally, "There is a problem. It's mine, because I want him so".

Then we say in between giggles, "But if he takes me in his arms, there wouldn't be any problems!". Sonic rushes and takes us in his arms. We watch Sonic do Unleashed at the mall for an hour.

The game begins. The title card comes. We smile as we watch the opening cutscene. We all love Sonic. And we have fun watching Sonic do Unleashed. Mina tells us, "I want to go to the mall again sometime!" A song plays...which is one of our songs!

We go to Love City, an interactive amusement park with a huge amount of arcade games. Sally points to the Terror, a scary roller coaster. All three of us, including Sonic, ride the Terror and love it. Of course, I'm going to say it again, we love Sonic. I tell Sally, Mina, and Sonic, "We should always go here on Friday nights!"


	5. Chapter 5: Showtime

**Mina the Mongoose**

We leave the mall smiling and giggling. I hold a JC Penney bag in my left hand, and a Victoria's Secret bag in the other. We walk all the way back to our hotel. Amy waves goodbye to Sonic. Me and Sally, after taking the elevator, walk into our room on the ninth floor. Amy walks into her room.

After I applied makeup, Amy walks into the room. "Let's think of a new song to sing at the concert!" she says. Me, Amy, and Sally sit in a circle in front of the TV. "Hmm…" Sally thinks. "We watched Sonic do Unleashed at the mall, right?" "Yep," I reply. Amy writes down "When he's doin' Unleashed, my heart stands still." "Oooh! When Sonic acts hip, we feel like we can all die," Amy adds. "When he says 'Let's do it to it!', I can die" Sally writes down. "Oh, and when Amy hears Sonic talk dirty!" I add in. Sally continues, "And when he sneezes on his glove! And when he does power chords! And when he falls down!" "How about we modify that song we sang at the mall, and use it as the chorus?" I ask. "Of course," Amy states matter-of-factly. I add in, "How about Breezie? We all want her dead, right?" "And what about when Sonic visited my bedroom?" Amy chimes in. After writing all of the lyrics down, we cheer. Sally looks out the window. "Oh," she exclaims excitedly, "the limo's here." We run out of the room, use the elevator, and when we get outside, dash into the limo.

"Hey Fiona!" we all yell. We get in our seats as Fiona drives us to Times Square. Amy plays "New York, New York" on her record player, and we sing along. Fiona joins in at one point! We get to Times Square, a red carpet rolls, and we get out of the limo.

We are greeted with crowds of screaming fans! We wave to them. They are holding banners and flags, snapping photos of us, chanting our names, cheering, whooping, hollering, and clapping. We even see Danielle! She is screaming "Amy, Sally, and Mina!" All three of us strut down the red carpet into the Best Buy Theater, and we can hear the cheers of the crowd.

"1 minute to showtime!" Sally yells. She, Amy, and I are making ourselves look gorgeous. We hear the announcer right after we're finished beautifying ourselves. "And now, please welcome...Amy, Sally, and Mina!" The audience cheers and screams with delight. We get out on stage.

**Danielle**

The spotlights shine on the three girls. I yell out, "I LOVE YOU SO MUCH! THANK YOU!" Amy makes an introduction, and then the three shout out "Let's go!"

**Sally Acorn**

The spotlights are bright, and I'm ready. After we shout out "Let's go!" the music begins to play. We take deep breaths, and then we sing.

**Group: **When he's doin' "Unleashed", my heart stands still

When he says "Let's do it to it," I can die

**Amy: **When he talks dirty on that phone, it's like he's talkin' to me

I go to pieces when he sneezes on his glove

**Group: **When he does power chords, you know I'm never bored

He says "No problem", but I wish that he could see

**Mina: **There is a problem, mine, because I want him so

**Group: **But if he takes me in his arms, there would be

**Amy: **Sonic!

**Group: **Sonic, I love when you fall down

It's Friday night on my new Wii

**Sally: **Oh, but Sonic, every time you take that fall

**Group: **I wish that you were fallin'

**Mina: **Fallin' for me

**Group: **I know this shouldn't be said,

"I wish his girlfriend were dead."

Her tragic accidental death I see in plot

**Sally: **So when in heaven we meet,

I will be able to say,

**Group: **"Hi, I'm Mrs. Sonic H., and you're not~!"

**Amy: **Sonic!

**Group: **Sonic, I love when you fall down

It's Friday night on my new Wii

**Sally: **Oh, but Sonic, every time you take that fall

**Group: **I wish that you were fallin'

**Mina: **Fallin' for me

**(Spoken)**

**Amy: **Once, he came to see me in my bedroom!

**Sally + Mina: **Do tell!

**Amy: **He asked for an emerald, and I felt my heart zoom!

**Sally + Mina: **Then what happened?

**Amy: **The game began, he turned to go, he said goodbye!

**Sally + Mina: **Oh, no!

**Amy: **I begged him to stay! I thought I would die!

**Mina: **Oh, look out, look out, look out, look out, look out!

**Amy: (Pause) **He walked into a wall and there was nothing I could do about it.

**(Sung)**

**Sally: **Sonic!

**Group: **Sonic, I love when you fall down

It's Friday night on my new Wii

**Sally: **Oh, but Sonic, every time you take that fall

**Group: **I wish that you were fallin'

Fallin' for me

The crowd roars with applause, and I turn to Amy and Mina. We give each other high-fives, and start up our next song, "Please Love Me".

**Group: **Please! Please! Please, love me!

I really know you want to

Please, oh please, oh please love me

I really love you

**Sally: **Tell me, tell me the truth

I beg you, bid you to

**Amy: **I really want to know, ooh!

**Group: **Why-oh-why-oh-why, I love you!

**Mina: **Oh-oh-oh yeah! Oh-oh-oh yeah!

**Amy + Mina: **Hey! Hey! Yeah, now~!

**Group: **Please! Please! Please, love me!

I really know you want to

Please, oh please, oh please love me

I really love you

**Mina: **Now, now. Tell me why,

When I see you I float right up to the sky.

**Amy: **I'd reward you! Thank you!

**Sally: **Because one thing's for sure:

**(Spoken)**

**Group: (Pause) **I will always love you!

**(Sung)**

**Mina: **Oh-oh-oh yeah! Oh-oh-oh yeah!

**Amy + Mina: **Hey! Hey! Yeah, now~!

**Group: **Please! Please! Please, love me!

I really know you want to

Please, oh please, oh please love me

I really love you

**Amy: **Oh-oh-oh yeah! Oh-oh-oh yeah!

**Sally + Mina: **Hey! Hey! Yeah, now.

**Sally: **Oh-oh-oh yeah! Oh-oh-oh yeah!

**Amy + Sally: **Hey! Hey! Yeah, now~!

**Group: **Please! Please! Please, love me!

I really know you want to

Please, oh please, oh please love me

I really love you

**Amy + Sally: **Please!

**Sally + Mina: **Please!

**Amy + Mina: **Please,

**Group: **Love me!

I really know you want to

Please, oh please, oh please love me

I really love you

**Group: **Please! Please! Please, love me!

I really know you want to

Please, oh please, oh please love me

I really love you

**Mina: **Oh-oh-oh yeah! Oh-oh-oh yeah!

**Amy + Mina: **Hey! Hey! Yeah, now~!

**Amy: **Oh-oh-oh yeah! Oh-oh-oh yeah!

**Sally + Mina: **Hey! Hey! Yeah, now.

**Sally: **Oh-oh-oh yeah! Oh-oh-oh yeah!

**Amy + Sally: **Hey! Hey! Yeah, now~!

**Group: **Oh-oh-oh yeah! Oh-oh-oh yeah!

Hey! Hey! Yeah, now~!

**Amy + Sally: **Please!

**Sally + Mina: **Please!

**Amy + Mina: **Please,

**Group: **Love me!

I really know you want to

Please, oh please, oh please love me

I really love you

**Sally: **Oh-oh-oh yeah! Oh-oh-oh yeah!

**Amy + Sally: **Hey! Hey! Yeah, now~!

**Group: **Please! Please! Please, love me!

I really know you want to

Please, oh please, oh please love me

I really love you

The crowd claps and cheers. The announcer says, "We'll be back in twenty minutes." Me, Amy, and Mina run off the stage.

**Amy Rose**

"Did you hear how loud I sang about Sonic?" I ask Mina and Sally. "Yep," Mina replies, "and the conversation about your fateful encounter with Sonic was great!" Sally adds in, "We reacted at the right times! Mina yelled "Look out!" so dramatically! Say, did this happen in real life?" I nod my head yes. "Oh my goodness," Mina and Sally both say in awe. "Well," I continue, "next up is a song we have to do with Bunnie Rabbot. It's called 'Video-Game Vixens'." "Oh," Mina says, ashamed. "Let's do this!" we all yelled in excitement.

**Bunnie Rabbot**

"Hi," I tell the girls. "Are you ready to do Video-Game Vixens?" Amy asks. "Yeah!" I claim. "Let's do this~" I sing. We run back onstage.

**Amy Rose**

It's time for the song, and I march onstage like a pro, with my hands in the air. Sally and Mina are carrying electric guitars, and they play a few notes on it. Bunnie yells "Rock 'n' roll!" as we start the song.

**Group: **They call us game overs

And last-life punks

And when we hear them talkin'

We get in K-O funks

But they can just say what they want

'Cause we remember sticks 'n'

Stones can't break the bones

Of a Video-Game Vixen!

**(Spoken)**

**Amy:** Hey, hey!

**(Sung)**

**Group:** We're Video-Game Vixens!

And this is how we get our licks in!

Every day for an hour or more,

All we wanna do is make you

**(Spoken)**

**Amy:** Play action, puzzle, or gore!

**Group: **Yay! Yay! Yay!

**Sally: **Louder.

**Group: **Yay, yay, yay!

**Bunnie: **Louder!

**Group:** Yay, yay! Yay!

**Mina: **LOUDERRR!

**Group: **Yay! Yay, yay!

**(Sung)**

**Group:** When we come onto your console

It makes us feel like a queen, oh

All we wanna do, once a day

Is give you some games to play!

**Amy: **Shahara makes you feel so good!

**Sally: **"Unleashed" makes you happy, like I knew it would.

**Bunnie: **And, as a cyborg, you'll find me oh-so nice!

**Mina: **When I'm singin' you just want me to do it twice!

**(Spoken)**

**Mina:** And the only way we really like it is with forty million people playing!

**(Sung)**

**Group: **We're Video-Game Vixens,

and this is how we get our licks in!

You turn it on every day, it's true.

That's why our sales don't go down on you!

**(Spoken)**

**Sally: **Go down on you!

**Amy: **Go down on you!

**Bunnie:** Go down on you!

**Mina: **Go down on you!

**Amy:** Well, excuuuuse me, princess.

**Group:** We ain't afraid of no one in gamin', and they better beware.

We'd take on Mario, Crash, or Mega Man and Bubsy, we swear,

Why, if they ever tread on our consoles, we'd tear out their hair!

And that goes twice for Touhou, there!

And after "Castlevania Symphony of the Night" we were waitin' for days

To beat the livin' daylights out of Link and Zelda!

Link and Zelda! Link and Zelda!

**(Sung)**

**Group:** We date Sonic in fanfiction

You know we're game-biz sphinxes

Game time lynxes

Our favorite consoles are Genesises

We're on Wii, and CD

And like Knuckles, Tails, and Shadow.

We're Video-Game Vixens!

We're not Roll and Kalinka

No dirty talk 'n'

Laura Croft

**Amy + Mina:** We're game girls

**Sally + Bunnie: **And Game Gear fanfinatics

**Group: **But mostly we're just

Video-Game Vixens~!

**(Spoken)**

**Group: **Get it, huh!

The audience cheers as we take a bow. We scream out happily, "Rock 'n' roll!" as we march around, and eventually off, the stage. Danielle runs up to us and cheers "Gimmie an A, M, Y, S, A, L, L, Y! Gimme an M, I, N, A! What does that spell? Amy, Sally, Mina! Great job on the show." After Danielle leaves, we say goodbye to Bunnie. Bunnie walks off, and me, Mina, and Sally leave the theater.


	6. Chapter 6: A Fun Night Out

**Sally Acorn**

We run back to our hotel. Fiona is waiting for us, and we all give her a high-five. When we get back to our rooms, I take out my microphone and MP3 player. Amy calls us in, and Mina & I go into her room.

"You have your MP3 player," Amy states. "Oh! This is a sing-along," me and Mina exclaim. "Lemme have that!" Amy shouts as she snatches my MP3 player out of my bag. She flips through the artists, in alphabetical order, and she comes to the "P" section. She selects Panic! At the Disco, and clicks on "I Write Sins Not Tragedies". The song starts, and we all grab our microphones and sing along.

**Mina: **Oh,

Well imagine,

As I'm pacing the pews in a church corridor,

And I can't help but to hear,

No, I can't help but to hear an exchanging of words:

**Sally: **"What a beautiful wedding! What a beautiful wedding!" says a bridesmaid to a waiter,

"And, yes, but what a shame, what a shame the poor groom's bride is a whore."

**Group: **I'd chime in with a

"Haven't you people ever heard of closing the goddamn door?!"

**Amy: **No, it's much better to face these kinds of things

With a sense of poise and rationality.

**Group: **I'd chime in,

"Haven't you people ever heard of closing the goddamn door?!"

**Amy: **No, it's much better to face these kinds of things

With a sense of...

**Sally: **Well in fact,

Well I'll look at it this way,

I mean technically our marriage is saved

Well this calls for a toast

**Amy: **So, pour the champagne

Oh! Well in fact,

Well I'll look at it this way,

I mean technically our marriage is saved

**Mina: **Well this calls for a toast,

So, pour the champagne, pour the champagne

**Group: **I'd chime in with a

"Haven't you people ever heard of closing the goddamn door?!"

**Amy: **No, it's much better to face these kinds of things

With a sense of poise and rationality.

**Group: **I'd chime in,

"Haven't you people ever heard of closing the goddamn door?!"

**Amy: **No, it's much better to face these kinds of things

With a sense of poise and rationality again.

**Mina: **I'd chime in,

"Haven't you people ever heard of closing the goddamn door?!"

**Sally: **No, it's much better to face these kinds of things

With a sense of poise and rationality.

**Group: **I'd chime in,

"Haven't you people ever heard of closing the goddamn door?!"

No, it's much better to face these kinds of things

With a sense of poise and rationality again.

The song ends, and we all giggle and cheer. Then Amy packs up her stuff, gives me my MP3 player back, and we all head out of the hotel again.

We stand outside of the tremendous Toys "R" Us. Mina cries, "Woo-hoo!" as we walk in. We head to the Ferris Wheel, and get in the Barbie cart. It takes us high up over the store. When we reach the top, Amy yells "THIS IS AMY ROSE, SALLY ACORN, AND MINA THE MONGOOSE!" People down below hoot, holler, cheer and clap. As the wheel descends, I scream out "WE ARE LIVE AT TOYS R US!" Mina shouts, "AND WE WILL PERFORM A GIG HERE!" We walk out of the cart, and take the elevator to the huge Barbie dreamhouse.

"I'll take the Monster High," Mina tells someone as she grabs a doll. Amy runs over to the large Barbie house, and we follow her. "You know, Amy, you made thousands of money from our concerts," Mina tells Amy. "And you know what that could mean?" I ask Amy. "Buying every doll in this Barbie section!" Mina responds. Amy gasps. She runs to the dolls, and grabs one. "Catch!" she hollers as she throws the doll to me. I catch it, and look at the packaging. It's a Barbie doll themed to look like Dorothy from the Wizard of Oz films. I hand it to Mina. Amy dashes upstairs, and we rush over to her.

We walk out of the Barbie dreamhouse with every Barbie doll & playset we saw. Then we buy Monster High, Strawberry Shortcake, Bratz, Bratzillaz, Novi Stars, Ever After High, Disney Princess, and Polly Pocket doll & playset we can find. We walk over to the cashier, and buy our dolls, playsets, and accessories for over $100 dollars! "Woah," Amy cries as she sees the receipt. We run out of the store with a very heavy bag.

Mina runs through a makeup department of a department store, as Amy runs through a clothes department. I run through a jewelry department and buy everything I could find. We are rich. After we buy everything we see, we go back to the hotel. Amy joins us in me and Mina's room, and we unpack our bags.

"Let's give each other makeovers," Amy hollers. She gets out some lipstick and paints our lips with it. We get out eye shadow, mascara, blush, and lipgloss and have fun.

Amy, Mina, and I look gorgeous. I pick out a glittery white dress for me to wear, and Mina wears a sparkly pink dress. Amy pulls out a glitzy red tutu, with a matching blouse. We put on sparkly high heels and lilac-colored jewelry. "Let's hit the town!" we all yell as we run out of the hotel once more.


	7. Chapter 7: Love Potions Can Be Crazy

**Mina the Mongoose**

"Hey look," Amy yells as we walk through Times Square at midnight. I turn and look where Amy is pointing. Sonic is back! "Hey Sonic!" we all shout. He waves to us. "Did you hear our song about you?" Sally questions. "Yeah, and it was kinda cute when Amy told you about when I came to see Amy in her bedroom," Sonic responds. I sigh. _He is so hip, that hedgehog. #Hot! _"Well, I better be going to the Grande Luxury Spa. See you around," Sonic states in exhaustion. "Awww!" me, Sally, and Amy all squeal. "Lemme tell you, here's the plan," Amy says with glee. "Do tell," Sally and I holler with excitement, referencing our song for Sonic. Amy continues, "We make a _love potion _for Sonic. When he drinks it, he'll instantly fall in love with us!" "Let's do this!" we all scream with joy.

"Bring on the sugar!" Sally cheers as Amy pours sugar into apple juice. "Now mix in the berry juice," I read from the book I'm holding. It's called _The Science of Love_. Amy states, "Okay, Sally! I will get the strawberries!" She takes the strawberries, hulls and chops them, and adds them into the bowl we're using. We then yell, "Mix it up and SERVE IT TO YOUR LOVE!" as we stir everything together. We use a ladle to pour the love potion into a cup. Then we head all the way to the Grande Luxury Spa.

We find Sonic relaxing in a hot tub. "This pool is so relaxing…" he moans. "Oh hey guys!" he says, noticing us. "Would you like some punch?" Amy asks. "Sure," Sonic replies. He takes the cup from Amy's hand and drinks it. Me, Amy, and Sally try hard not to squeal with glee. "Oh, I feel so...dizzy…" Sonic groans. "All you alright?" Sally asks. "Or drunk?" I add. Amy giggles. "Urrrggghh," Sonic moans, "I...I...really…" Amy continues, "Do you really need to go home? Are you really sick?" Sonic shakes his head, and finishes "...LOVE YOU!" His teeth are suddenly sharp, and his eyes are bloodshot. He giggles maniacally, and we all shriek in terror. "NO! It shouldn't have worked that way!" I tell Sally and Amy. "You were supposed to add only 3 grains of sugar! YOU PUT TEN, AMY!" Amy cries in horror. "Now he's ax-crazy on loving us!" she hollers. Sonic laughs crazily and tries to grab us. "No way no way no way," Sally states. "Now let's get out of here!" I yell. Amy and Sally nod their head. "AAAAAH!" we all scream as we run out of the spa with a crazed-looking Sonic following us.

"We've gotta stop him," Amy cries. "I know," I reply. Sally just stands, ashamed and terrified. Suddenly, I hear insane laughter. We turn around and see the horrifying-looking Sonic. "I wanna hug you and kiss you and marry you and have forty-two children," he says dementedly. Amy nods her head and whispers to me and Sally. Then, Amy grabs her microphone, and Sally & I pull out our guitars. Amy bursts into song as we play our guitars.

_Sonic? Why did you eat my fries?_

_I bought them! And they were mine._

_But you ate them. Yeah, you ate my fries._

_And I cried, but ya didn't see me cry._

_Sonic, do you even love me?_

_Well, you should show it, if you really know it._

_What kind of boyfriend eats his girlfriend's fries,_

_And doesn't look her in the eye?_

_Sonic...there were tears there...if you saw them...would you even care?_

Then Sally punches Sonic in the stomach four times. Sonic screams, but his scream sounds more like a wolf howl. And then he falls to the ground unconscious. "That was enough to knock him out," I tell Amy. Amy runs over to Sonic and rubs his head. "Are you okay?" she asks him. Sonic wakes up with a yawn. "Ugh...what just happened…?" he moaned. "He's alright!" Amy declares. She, Sally and I start to hoot, holler and clap. "You turned into a love-crazy beast after drinking that punch! The punch was actually a love potion," I respond to the back-to-normal Sonic. "Oh! I see," Sonic says as he sits up and smiles. "Who was that? Amy?" Amy nods her head yes. "Of course," Sonic states in between laughs. "Now let's go," I tell Amy and Sally, "our next performance is tomorrow." Then me, Amy, and Sally walk back to our hotel together.


	8. Chapter 8: Concert Time Again

**Amy Rose**

We're standing on the stage again. This is our second performance in the city that doesn't sleep. The music starts, and we start singing.

**Group: **All those times we told you about our love

You don't remember the things we thought of

**Sally: **So take a chance, take a stance, show 'em what you've got

**Amy: **Years from now, I'll walk by, then you'll take a shot.

**Group: **You'll just say "Remember when…? Remember when...?"

We've known ever since then. So don't give a damn, I'll give you my hand.

**Mina: **What, didja say "I don't know who you are"? My door is ajar!

**Sally: **I used to walk to you wide and far!

**Group: **But for now, let's just share giggles, and you'll remember when.

**Amy: **Ice cold coffee isn't the same. We used to play chess, and I always won the game.

**Mina: **When I was in trouble, I took the blame. All of these things aren't the same…

**Group: **Without you… I'll be walkin' down the street, careful of who I meet,

**Sally: **And you'll be there. You'll ask for a bite to eat!

**Group: **You'll just say "Remember when…? Remember when...?"

We've known ever since then. So don't give a damn, I'll give you my hand.

**Mina: **What, didja say "I don't know who you are"? My door is ajar!

**Sally: **I used to walk to you wide and far!

**Group: **But for now, let's just share giggles, and you'll remember when.

**Mina: **Ayyyy! Yeah!

**Group: **You'll just say "Remember when…? Remember when...?"

We've known ever since then. So don't give a damn, I'll give you my hand.

**Mina: **What, didja say "I don't know who you are"? My door is ajar!

**Sally: **I used to walk to you wide and far!

**Group: **But for now, let's just share giggles, and you'll remember when.

The crowd cheers and claps. We bow. Mina says, "And now, here is a cover of Kaze Yo Tsutaete! It's from Mega Man! And we'll sing it in English!" The crowd roars with delight. The music starts playing, and we start the song.

**Group: **Have you ever known exactly how I feel?

I wasn't gonna stop, so you'll never turn back.

**Sally: **Would you embrace me, catch me when I fall, and never let me go?

**Mina: **The city lights glisten upon me as I think over my thoughts.

With all these people surrounding me, I can't feel your tenderness.

**Amy: **Droplets of tears race down from my eyelids, but before they can even dry up,

**Group: **I will claim all that time I had with you, is it all that I had, dear?

**Group: **Have you ever known exactly how I feel?

I wasn't gonna stop, so you'll never turn back.

**Sally: **Would you embrace me, catch me when I fall, and never let me go?

**Group: **I wanna feel it now, feel it all again

'Cuz that sensation you had will never leave.

**Mina: **Please be coming back, I don't wanna leave you with a broken heart.

**Group: **Have you ever known exactly how I feel?

I wasn't gonna stop, so you'll never turn back.

**Sally: **Would you embrace me, catch me when I fall, and never let me go?

The crowd hoots and hollers as we bow and walk off the stage. I turn to Sally and Mina and tell them, "That was a success! We rock New York City!" Sally and Mina nod their heads. "Of course," Mina continues, "and we can translate J-pop. That is awesome!" Sally adds in, "This tour is the best tour we've ever had." "Hey!" Mina whips out her phone. She types in something on Google. "A carnival is going on in New York City! We love scary rides, right?" Me and Sally nod our heads. "Let's go!" we all shout. Then we run off.


	9. Chapter 9: Carnivals and Stuff

**Mina the Mongoose**

Fiona drives the limo, and she spots the parking lot for the carnival. We park, and get out of the limo. "We need to get wristbands," Fiona tells us. After we wait on line and get wristbands, everyone hoots, hollers and claps. Me, Sally, and Amy run to the scariest ride they can find.

The line for the Space Roller erupts in cheering when me, Amy, and Sally arrive. "Hey! Your songs are great," Lien-Da tells us. When we are walking onto the ride, everybody waves at us. Sally gets into a seat, then Amy and I get into seats. "Let's do this! Bring it on!" all three of us yell. The operator pushes a button, and the ride starts.

"Woo-hoo! Yeah!" we holler as we are turned upside-down and through the air. Amy screams and puts her hands up. Then she, me, and Sally laugh. We start singing one of our songs, "I'm Literally on Fire". When the ride ends, me, Sally and Amy run off and look for more scary rides.

Sally, Amy, Fiona, and I are standing on line for a ride called the Mouse Trap. When we get on the ride, me, Amy, and Sally sit in one seat, and Fiona sits in another. Sally brings out her camera and records herself. "Hey! Me, Mina and Amy are on a ride. Ooh, it's dark." "I'm scared!" I say. Amy sees a sign that says "Watch yer head!" "WATCH YER HEAD! WATCH YOUR HEAD!" she starts screaming. Sally and I laugh. The ride starts, and our car starts moving.

A siren blares, causing Sally, Amy, and I to scream. "The horror," I say, pointing to a sign. The sign reads what I had just said. "Ooh, scaredy cat," Amy exclaims, pointing to a mural of a woman with a green drama mask on. The words next to the woman reads, "Scaredy cat!" "Hey, that's my mom," I jokingly tell Amy and Sally, pointing to the woman. "Oh my gosh oh my gosh oh my gosh," Amy claims, and another siren blares. We scream again, and a police car sound fills the room. Sally covers her ears, but unplugs them shortly afterward. The room gets dark and our car goes down a little hill. "Eek!" Amy screams as she points to a door with cobwebs on it. "I hate cobwebs! I have arachnophobia!" "Us too!" Sally and I yell. "Aaah!" Sally hollers as a window lights up with yellow light. A head is visible! Soon after, the ride is over, but not with one more sound. A ringing sound causes Sally to scream again. When us and Fiona get off the ride, I discover we got our whole experience on the ride on film. Sally saves the video to her phone.

"Ring of Fire," I read. We are standing in front of a giant circular metal structure. It's like a roller-coaster version of the Kamikaze. "Is that a roller-coaster loop?" Amy asks, excited. "Yeah, but it's sort of like the Kami-Kaze," Sally replies. "Let's get on," I tell Amy and Sally. "Yay!" we shout as we run to our seats.

Amy and Sally are next to each other, facing me and Fiona. The ride starts, and the coaster begins to climb forward and backward. Soon, the coaster goes completely upside-down. "Woo-hoo!" we scream as we raise our hands in the air.

After the ride is over, we see a panda walking with his friends. "I'm Harrison," the panda says. "And these are my friends Taylor and Tommy." "Oh," Amy tells me. We run off for more rides.

We walk off a ride called the Trabant. We laugh and cheer. Sally notes, "We've got a gig to do. Let's come back later." Us and Fiona run towards the exit and back to the limo.


End file.
